


Postscript

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Drama, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, Friendship, Gen, Insults, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay would rather rant about Sheppard's generator patching than talk about the bandage on his own arm. Zelenka doesn't need to ask why the change of subject. [Post-Storm/Eye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, never posted properly edited outside LJ comments before this. Could be seen (and might have been intended) as pre-slash for RM/RZ.

"That... that... _imbecilic_..."

Rodney McKay's extended ranting began its descent into incoherent muttering as Radek Zelenka examined the generator's damaged, patched-together wires.

"Is over now," Radek directed over his shoulder, knowing the other man was releasing anger he'd had no chance to let fly safely before. He'd worried about post-traumatic shock, but when he'd asked about the wrapping around McKay's arm, his questions had been avoided by an immediate, obvious change of subject.

He didn't want to talk about it. No surprise, if the blood on the floor of the 'Gate room was anything to go by. Radek fell silent.


End file.
